What Do Men Want? -Vongola Style!-
by maddr-xea
Summary: When it comes to their other half, what DO men want? Rather, what do our mafioso want? Fluff and drama ensues as we venture into stories of love, family and friendship! if you want a certain pairing i'll see what i can do (minus my set otps that is)! PS, i dont own a damned thing.
1. TsunaxKyoko (27K)- Her Freedom

_**Hey! What up people! I actually know very well I still have my two stories going on, but I couldn't ignore this plot bunny and I haven't gotten back into the FT groove. And I need to write to get rid of my block for my other KHR story.**_

 _ **Oh and one more thing! I find it odd that people always use Vongola mansion instead of HQ. Yes, technically they can afford and most probably do live in one, but then what about the other family members? Where do they function and such? No matter what I find both essential so for me, the HQ and mansion are two separate buildings connected by a garden space and bridge (for the upper floors). Imagine Hogwarts would ya? That kinda bridge.**_

 _ **So basically, HQ≠mansion. Same place, different building people.**_

 _ **Ahem let's get started shall we?**_

 _ **WARNING, sappiness and fluff.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER, I want to say I do own KHR, but- *gun cocks* contrary to popular belief, I do want to stay alive. You can place the gun down now Reborn.**_

 _ **Presenting, what do men want: Vongola Style!**_

* * *

What Vongola Decimo wants: Her freedom - _ **or**_ - _"I don't want you to be restricted because of who I am."_

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

"I'm fine on my own, Kyoko."

"You say that, Tsu-kun. But I know you want help."

"…"

"Pleaseeeee."

"…... Fine, but only for the hour!"

"Yay! You won't regret it!"

Tsuna sighs, Kyoko beams. This had become a rather frequent occurrence in Vongola HQ, and Tsuna wasn't liking it one bit. What? No, you dolts! Of course he loves it when she sticks around to help him! He just doesn't like how Kyoko constantly declines Haru and the girls' invitation to tea for the sake of helping him. He felt guilty for it since today was no different; watching his wife bouncing here and there in his office as she filed his paperwork, he couldn't help but stare, thinking how lucky he was to have her.

"Tsu-kun! Stop daydreaming! We can spend some time together if we get your work done, right?" Kyoko caught him gazing wistfully at her and reprimanded the brunette with a blush on her face.

"I-I wasn't!" Tsuna's head snapped up. Damnit, he was careless.

"Suuuure you weren't." she giggled and walked out of the office to get her beloved husband some coffee.

Sure enough, Tsuna finished his work faster with Kyoko by his side that afternoon. Even Reborn couldn't find an excuse to shoot his ex-pupil (even though he did it anyway), and disappeared from the couple's sight, sporting a subtle pout which only Decimo would notice and a heart of satisfaction at how well he worked with a loved one by his side.

"Reborn-kun never changes does he?" Kyoko smiled as she said this.

"Unfortunately…" Tsuna mumbled under his breath before turning to his wife with the widest smile she'd seen in weeks. "Well then my lady," he extended a hand to her. "Shall we head to the gardens before dinner?"

Kyoko was slightly taken aback but soon smiled back and took his hand. "Of course… My prince." She giggled at his reddening face, taking their time as they headed downstairs.

The private gardens which extended from the back of Vongola HQ to circle almost the entire Vongola mansion seemed greener than ever to Tsuna, having finally gotten a short break from the madness of paperwork. The two walked hand in hand, wandering aimlessly around the greenery in comfortable silence with occasional small talk and whispers of sweet nothings, making both parties blush to the tips of their ears.

"Say… Kyoko? Can I ask you something?" Tsuna spoke while staring ahead into the distance.

"Hmm? Of course you can ,Tsu-kun. Why are you asking for permission anyway?"

"Well… why do you choose to stick around and help me with my work instead of heading out with Haru and the others? And not just once or twice, but every time! I feel bad for keeping you from having fun…"

"So that was what was bugging you…" Kyoko said, sighing softly.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did, silly. But I didn't want to pressure you. I knew you'd tell me when you were ready."

Tsuna said nothing, overwhelmed with affection, opting to just hug Kyoko as tightly as he could. "How did I get so lucky?" he breathed out after a while, tickling her ear with his breath, causing her to giggle.

"I believe that's my line."

Tsuna chuckled and let her go. "I think not. But I'm serious. Kyoko, I don't want you to restrict yourself or go out of your way just for me, or at least not all the time. I want you to have to freedom to do what you want. Your happiness will always be my priority."

"Tsu-kun…" _don't you see? You are my happiness._

"And I don't think I'll survive another one of Haru's complaints about how you keep choosing me over her lately." He laughed lightly.

"Well… she has been pouting more than usual…" Their eyes met and they both burst out laughing. Some of the maids and Mafioso who were near the windows peered out in curiosity, only to scurry away when they saw the intimate moment their boss was having.

"Tsu-kun." Kyoko took his hands and looked straight into his honey eyes. "I know you care, but so do I. Please let me help you when I can okay?"

"How can I refuse when you put it that way?" Tsuna sighed playfully in resignation. "but under the condition that you allow yourself to be pampered from time to time, deal?"

She giggled before reaching up to peck him on the nose. "Deal."

The intimate air between them was broken by a slightly irritated Haru calling them back to the mansion for dinner. And seeing that the sun was beginning to dip, they realised they had been gone for quite a bit. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

"Kyoko-chan! Tsuna-san! Seriously though, where have you two been? Hayato has turned both the mansion AND headquarters upside down because he couldn't find you in your office!"

"Shit." Tsuna blanched, thinking of the damage already.

"There, there. It isn't like you to just curse all of a sudden." Kyoko soothed. "You can get back at him at dinner."

"Ugh. They're all rubbing off on me…"

"You mean Mukuro-san and Gokudera-kun don't you?"

"Oh come on already! Everyone's waiting! And before you ask, Hibari-san is there thanks to Mukuro-san's absence." And then Haru disappeared out of sight, most probably to find and stop a certain bomber from tearing the place down.

"I never get to catch a break." Tsuna sighed, running a hand through his untameable locks.

"Isn't that what our family is about?" Kyoko chuckled at his frustration. "Come on, Tsu-kun, let's get to the dining hall. I'm hungry."

Tsuna smiled. "Well then, the lady's wish is my command."

.

..

...

 _To Kyoko:_

" _I don't want you to be restricted because of who I am; your happiness will always mean most to me." -Tsuna_


	2. GokuderaxHaru (5986)- Her safety

_**Hey guys! thanks for the nice reviews, it really got my inspiration flowing! and to Guest-san, my otps are set, which include TsuxKyoko, GokuxHaru, RyoxHana, MukuxChro, Yama and Hibari are paired with OCs. as is Lambo if i ever decide to do his story.**_

 _ **I forgot to mention when the timeline was set… I'll tell you guys where the chapter is set each time from now on, although many of them are set around the same time. FYI, Tsuna's chap aka chap 1, was set about 8 years after canon.**_

 _ **This chapter is set about 10 years after canon.**_

 _ **There are a few OCs mentioned here, namely the children and Yamamoto's wife: Tsuruko, Meiko and Satoshi, Lianna. And I apologise if the whole thing is rather rushed or overwhelming, it just happened. It already went past my word count by like, 500 words, goddamnit. all because these two are so fun to write about; the possibilities are endless!**_

 _ **WARNINGS: TSUNDERE FLUFF AND SAPPINESS, CUSSING (this is Gokudera we're talking bout' guys ==), AND SUCH.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: omfg I own KHR?! *wakes from dream due to Leon mallet* GODDAMNIT REBORN!**_

* * *

What the Right-hand-man wants: Her safety – _ **or**_ \- _"I can't help but worry about you, baka!"_

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

It was a nice and peaceful morning in the Vongola mansion, the sun had begun its journey to the peak of the sky and plough its way through the clouds. Or if you want the more direct and more Vongola version, Ryohei was basically running from Hibari and the traps he set out. Why? Don't ask. Anyway where was I? Ah yes. It was a nice and peaceful morning in the mansion…

*CRASH*

… I think I spoke too soon.

"Listen to reason for once in your life would you?!"

"Oh that's rich coming from _you_!"

"Can you two PLEASE work this out like civilised people!" a voice rang out from the doorway behind the arguing couple, to which said couple turned around and blanched at the sight of Tsuna, eyes narrowed in irritation.

"J-jyuudaime…" Gokudera gulped.

"Tsuna-san…" Haru whispered.

"For primo's sake you two! I'm exhausted from both you and Tsuruko yelling all the fucking time! Can't you two work things out like the adults you are instead of screaming at each other at the top of your lungs like my one-year-old?!" Tsuna heaved, eyes flaring orange and showing obvious dark eye circles due to lack of sleep. The two had begun to regret even starting an argument in the first place at this point. "And mind you, my daughter isn't the only child here! Yamamoto is going to murder you if Meiko is woken up because from what I hear it is fucking _hell_ trying to get her back to sleep and Satoshi is at the age where he picks up any habit going around! And I don't want him to be yelling like Squalo all the fucking time!"

It wasn't often Tsuna cursed, and when he did… let's just say you better know how to run faster than his flying.

"Now either you two _quietly_ work this out or take the damned thing out of the mansion." With that Tsuna strode out of the room, hoping none of the children were disturbed.

This left two very conflicted and distressed Vongolians standing stiffly in the room.

"Come on, Hayato-kun. Lets head to one of HQ's conference rooms, staying in the mansion will end up disturbing the kids." Haru said softly before walking in the direction of the HQ building.

"Yeah..." Gokudera didn't retort, opting to just follow her.

The silence between them was suffocating, even the hustle and bustle of the mafioso running about in HQ didn't ease the tension between them; you could cut the atmosphere between them like butter, only to end up with a thick and messy heap. Honestly, it was at least 10 times worse than the usual bickering. They had soon approached an empty conference room they were directed to by a member of the intels department, and made their way in, locking the door behind them with soft click. Even then, neither spoke.

Haru sighed inaudibly, not wanting to restart the whole fight; but she had to make her stand this time. "Hayato-kun. Just-"

"No." Gokudera cut in before Haru had the chance to get a complete sentence out.

And just like that, all the frustration she had held in came bursting out again. "Again?! You won't even listen to me!"

"Because I already know what you're going to say, and I don't want you out there where I can't see you! You know the Greco have been unusually aggressive lately!" Gokudera whipped his head around to face Haru, face set in his usual scowl.

"And I said that you're overthinking things! All I'm going to be doing is heading to a small café nearby headquarters with Kyoko and the rest of the girls for a few hours! And Bianchi is going to be there as well! You have nothing to worry about!" Haru glared back at her long time boyfriend, not willing to back down. He was being overprotective and unreasonable!

"A few hours is more than enough for the Greco to kidnap and kill you!"

"Again, you're letting your imagination run wild!"

"My assumptions are perfectly plausible!"

"You know what, I've had it. Haru's going whether you like it or not." Haru huffed angrily and stormed out of the room.

"In that case, don't come crying to me when something happens to you!" Gokudera, letting his pride overpower his sense of reason, yelled back as Haru slammed the door shut, promptly ending their argument in the worst way possible.

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

"And then he had the nerve to cut me off before I could say anything for the millionth time!" Haru ranted to the group of girls at the café table.

"There there, Haru-chan… don't get so worked up." Kyoko soothed her best friend, giving her a tired smile.

"Hahi! I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, I forgot that Tsuruko-chan has been keeping you up lately! I shouldn't be yelling…"

"It's okay… it was me who asked you guys out anyway." Kyoko waved it off.

"Pity that Lianna-san couldn't make it… she said Meiko-chan woke up and started fussing again..." Chrome said in the soft tone of voice she normally harbours, glancing around at everyone.

"And besides that, it isn't worth arguing with that monkey over something like this." Hana interjected, lazily stirring her mocha.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to get mad at Hayato though…" Bianchi said suddenly, and everyone turned to look at her. "I mean, maybe you should look at things from his perspective. He was just worried. Yes, he blows things out of proportion most of the time, but no matter what he only reacts like that because he worries. And Haru, you said he didn't want you out of his sight. It sounds selfish, but he probably just wants his mind to be put at ease, knowing you're safe and within his reach in case anything happens. And I'd know this best; he is my little brother after all." Bianchi smiled at the brunette while she processed everything.

"…...Bianchi-san. Perhaps you're right." Haru replied a little sheepishly after a short silence. "Haru might have been a little selfish herself too…"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hana threw a knowing grin at her.

"Don't keep him waiting, Haru-chan!" Kyoko smiled widely.

Listening to her friends' encouraging words, Haru hardened her resolve and decided to head back and apologise, no matter how much of an ass Gokudera and his mouth could be. "Thank you! I'll see you guys later-desu~" She quickly stood up and gathered her things before skipping out of the café. Sure, this place wasn't far from HQ, but it wasn't the nearest place either. And troublemakers always tend to lurk around no matter where you are…

"Hahi!" Haru stopped in her tracks as a drunkard came out of nowhere and stumbled into her path.

" _ **Ohh~ looks like I found a lost little puppy here!"**_ the burly drunk grinned creepily as he slurred in slightly accented Italian, giving Haru goosebumps.

" _ **Haru is not a puppy, and I have things to do, so please get out of my way!"**_ She tried to quickly walk past the man, but he grabbed onto her arm before she could get far enough.

" _ **Hey, signora. Surely you wouldn't turn down a drink from an esteemed member of the Greco Famiglia would you?"**_ The man's demeanour no longer seemed to be that of a drunkard, instead flashing a dangerous glint in his eyes.

' _G-greco?! Wasn't that the Famiglia that Hayato-kun mentioned was targeting us this morning?!'_ Haru was struggling with her inner panic, but managed to deliver a steady reply before doing the only thing she could without causing bloodshed… _**"I apologise, but I really must be going."**_ … she ran. After nimbly twisting the guy's grip off her arm of course.

' _His grip was harder than Haru expected…_ ' She thought as she ran as fast as she could towards the crowded square.

"I have to get back to headquarters…" Haru panted, only to turn her head back and see the man crashing through various obstacles and causing a scene.

" _ **Get back here, you Vongola bitch!"**_

' _So he knew who I was from the start?!'_

Haru ran with all her might, but she knew that she could never outrun a grown man with special training, and she was losing stamina. All she could do was hope that her legs would be able to hold up until she reached home, or at least the crowd, it would make slipping away easier. _'No… Haru can't make it!'_ She thought the second she stumbled and tripped on a crack on the cobblestone road, spraining her ankle. Pulling out her gun in desperation, she fired a few rounds at him to which he dodged, minus one lucky shot that hit him in the shoulder. It didn't do any good, only serving to make him angrier.

" _ **To think you'd dare to shoot ME!"**_ He stalked over, reaching over to grab Haru by the collar but was thrown into the wall on his far right, along with dust and debris from god-knows-where.

" _ **How dare YOU manhandle my girlfriend?!"**_ A familiar voice emerged from the dust, and Haru almost cried out in relief.

"Hayato!" Scratch that. She did.

The bomber glanced at her, face adorned with an unreadable emotion, noticing the ankle that had begun to swell and turned to the Greco Mafioso, scowling and growling. _**"Get the fuck out of here. I won't let you assholes go so easily next time."**_ The man definitely wasn't expecting one of the guardians to actually show up, and knew the moment Gokudera stepped into the picture that he was severely outmatched. Sure he was pissed, but he didn't want to die just yet, so he ran off with a scowl.

"Hayato…" Haru breathed out, forgetting all honorifics.

Gokudera just silently turned to Haru and strode over to her with his silver bangs shadowing his eyes, before silently enveloping her in a tight hug. "You baka! What did I tell you this morning?" he said right next to her ear, voice slightly strained. She opened her mouth to reply, but gasped when she felt a tear drop on her shoulder where Gokudera settled his chin on.

"… I'm sorry, Hayato. Haru's really sorry…" She choked out, hugging him back just as tightly.

Gokudera suddenly pulled back, and glared at her with glossy eyes, trying to ignore the fact that his tear ducts were betraying him. Yeah, the glare didn't work out, instead making Haru laugh out loud.

"Wha-! This isn't funny! Have you already forgotten what happened to you just seconds ago?!"

"Hahaha! No, it's not that! Just-! Hahahaha!" Haru tried keeping a straight face, but burst into laughter again at seeing Gokudera's face.

"Tch. You weirdo." But secretly, he was relieved that Haru wasn't freaking out. "Come on, Baka-Haru. Let's get back and treat that swelling foot." Then he scooped her up into a princess carry with ease.

"Hahi! Don't do that all of a sudden!" He just gave her a smirk. She squirmed.

"Quit squirming! I don't want you to fall!"

"Mou! You're holding too tight! How did you even know where I was?"

"Aneki messaged me. Seriously what were you thinking taking off alone like that?!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't come for me anymore? What, couldn't resist?" she teased from his embrace. What she got was Gokudera coming to a sudden stop.

"..."

"Hayato?" his silence caused her to look up, flinching slightly at the serious look in his eyes.

"Haru." Gokudera looked down to meet her eyes.

"Y-yes?!" the intensity of his gaze made her heart feel like it was going to burst.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me? When Aneki told me you took off by yourself, I was mortified, especially since Hibari reported sightings of Greco underlings lurking around not 5 minutes before that. You want to know why I do what I do and say what I say?! Because I worry about you and your stupidity so much that I'm afraid something will happen to you the moment I let you out of my sight! And I can't take it. I won't be able to take it if something happens to you! That's why there's something I must do now…"

"Hayato… you…" Haru had teared up halfway through, but never would've guessed what he was about to say next.

"Marry me."

"NANI?!"

"I mean it. Marry me. I never want to let you out of my sight ever again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

She was rendered speechless. Surrendering herself to the tears flowing down her cheek, she buried her face in Gokudera's chest and blubbered. "You idiot! Of course I'll marry you! You stupid, overprotective, controlling octopus!"

He winced. "Yeah, the last part really wasn't necessary…" Gokudera kissed her head anyway as they walked back to headquarters, not noticing the bunch of spying eyes belonging to Bianchi, Kyoko, Hana and Chrome in the bushes behind them.

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

 **Omake (I'm sorry I couldn't resist)**

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Gokudera yelped as Haru thwacked him on the head.

"You really think I didn't know you were spying on me?"

"…" He stayed silent, knowing he was busted.

"How long do you think I've known you?!" She sighed. "Well, I guess we can talk about that later." And reached up to peck him on the cheek.

.

..

...

 _To Haru:_

 _"I feel uneasy when you're out of my sight and can't help but worry about you, baka!" –Hayato_


	3. YamamotoxOC (80OC)- Her Reliance

_**Hey there! I'm back after a week at the beach with zero internet connection! Anyway, this timeline was originally going to be set after canon ended, but I had second thoughts and switched it to it being set in the future arc, trust me, I was torn. But meh, I can write another one.**_

 _ **This OC of mine is plucked from my main story, where she has a background and stuff, but I'll briefly introduce her:**_

 _ **Her name is Lianna Mikazuki. She was adopted by nono. She is a loner but can be childish with those she trusts from time to time. She hates troubling people, and would rather do things herself than burden people with it. She believes she doesn't deserve happiness and tend to shut herself off.**_

 _ **Man this was a tough one. Since it's an OC and her character is hard to fully portray in just one chapter, also I know they all are slightly OOC. But I wrote it as such because they were all going through inner emotional conflicts and periods of finding themselves in the future arc, which tends to alter anyone's personality to a certain extent. And I know it's a little angsty and heavy and such this time but it seemed like a perfect chance to portray a different side of Yamamoto. At most I'll write another one where it's less heavy.**_

 _ **Honestly, I was torn between whether I should add the two OC kids of his that were mentioned in the last chap. But, I didn't want to make it any more confusing by adding another 2 OCs in when we already have one, despite the fact that the kids only play a small part.**_ _ **I do have one small question… DO YOU WANNA READ THE VERSION WITH THE KIDS? LEAVE YOUR ANS IN REVIEWS! If it turns out well I'll add one special AU omake for this!**_

 _ **WARNINGS! HEAVY-ISH THEMES AND INNER CONFLICTS (kinda)**_

 _ **DISCLAMER! Will i own it if i write it down for Tanabata (yeah i know it's a little late but meh)? WHA- REBORN DON'T BURN MY TANABATA BAMBOOS AND WISHES! *weeps***_

* * *

What the Swordsman wants: Her reliance – _ **or**_ - _"Lean on me a little more, ok?"_

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

It was hard. Very hard. They were suddenly transported to the future with the heavy responsibility of saving the world, and to top it off, Lianna's future self had burdened her younger counterpart with so many things to carry out for the raid on the Millefiore. The future she had witnessed was also making it hard to grasp her head around her priorities. She was married. Flippin' married to the guy she had just only admitted her feelings for days before. To make things worse, almost 90 percent of her friends and family had been wiped out. Not exactly the best future one would hope to see.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Lianna cursed as she went though some folders after being on the phone with the Varia in Italy, planning the secret raid they'd be doing on their end. "My future self has _got_ to be insane."

"Lianna-chan?" a familiar, albeit slightly concerned voice broke into her reverie.

"Takeshi-kun? What are you doing here?" she had been using the small office her future self had, but now it seemed unorganised as opposed to what it originally looked like. "It's late, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Haha, I'd ask you the same." He laughed lightly and pulled up a chair to sit beside her. "The raid is really keeping you busy isn't it?"

Lianna sighed softly and threw the documents onto the desk, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't get it, why was I the only one that got instructions left behind from myself? Did I anticipate my own disappearance? Why was my future self handling so much important things about the raid if I knew I was going to disappear? Just how-"

"Shh… just stop thinking so much, Lianna. I know it's too soon to be saying this, but I'll always be here, kay?" Yamamoto hushed his girlfriend (and future wife) with a reassuring smile. They were adjusting fast to each other as a couple, making Tsuna wonder if they were fated to be from the start and irking Gokudera with the random acts of 'mushiness' as he would dub.

"But you and the others have your own enigmas to solve. And I still can't really wrap my head around everything…"

"Even with future Hibari and Xanxus' help?"

"Kyo-nii can only tell me what I already know, and *scoffs* Xanxus? His instructing, which is no different from talking to a goldfish, is giving me a headache since all he does is throw more things for me to solve. Also, Squalo's incessant yelling and Bel's 'Ushishishi'-ing in the background doesn't help." She sighed again, before switching to a different topic to keep Yamamoto from worrying. "Aside the raid, how's everyone's training going?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Not as well as we were hoping… Tsuna can't open his box without releasing a crazy blazing something and Gokudera seems to be arguing with Bianchi-san…

She smiled exasperatedly in return. "That is so like them… But what about you? Kojiro isn't exactly listening to you all the time is he?"

"Well… he seems confused at times because I'm me but I'm not the me he knows…?" Yamamoto tried to explain but instead changed the topic. "But enough about that! What else do you have to get done? I'll help you so you can get to sleep faster."

"W-what?" she faltered at his sudden eagerness. Furthermore, she was no fool. She was a trained Mafioso, one that carried the title of nono's daughter, and could easily tell that her boyfriend was fatigued from his extensive trainings with Reborn. She was grateful enough that he even came to see her. "Nah, I'm almost done anyway. Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast kay?" she flashed a small smile, but it was no secret she was, and has been, working and training non-stop since she arrived in the future. It had begun to take its toll.

Yamamoto looked at her suspiciously with a little pout. "Are you sure? You've been doing this almost every night."

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled again. "Seriously! Go on, Takeshi! If anything, I'm sorry for worrying you all the time."

"Even if it hasn't happened yet, I'm still your husband. You have nothing to be sorry about." Yamamoto said with an unusually serious face. "Just… take care. Night." He gave a worried smile before leaving.

"Night…" Lianna muttered, catching the suspicion and worry in his voice. "Gah! Come on, let's finish up the final draft for the blueprint routes into the Melone base then I can start on the arrangements for the Varia…" She muttered to herself, once again burning the midnight oil.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was feeling rather helpless as he walked back to his room, unable to help her at all. He sighed, knowing Lianna knew he didn't believe her.

"Why do you keep everything to yourself…" He said to no one in particular, before returning to bed with a heavy heart.

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

The next day, everyone awoke quite early. Some due to natural habit, others forced by unspeakable means (please, we all know how Reborn wakes Tsuna up every morning). The girls, minus Lianna and Bianchi, were preparing breakfast as the gang filled in the kitchen one by one. Gokudera came first, followed by Ryohei, Bianchi, then a very distraught Tsuna and beaming Reborn.

"I thought I was gonna die before I even woke up…" Tsuna breathed, still in slight horror.

"You're just a big baby." Reborn rebutted, sipping at coffee that Kyoko made.

"That's ironic, coming from _you_!"

Just then, Lambo and I-Pin came running into the kitchen, laughing at the top of their lungs despite the early hour.

"Ah! Come on guys, it's still so early…" Yamamoto soon followed, a defeated smile on his face at trying to keep the kids quiet. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Yamamoto!" greetings and such were thrown around the room before everyone settled down.

"…... So I guess Lianna-chan isn't joining us again…" Kyoko voiced out as the food was being dished out.

"Maybe she's still sleeping." Yamamoto said with a very faint attempt at a smile. "She was still working when I checked on her last night…"

"Again?!" Tsuna nearly choked on his miso soup, reflexively glancing at Yamamoto. They all knew to a certain extent that the info that they received was not only processed by Giannini, but also by Lianna and the occasional Hibari. "She's been doing this every day for the past week! And even forgetting to eat ever since the raid was announced!"

At this, Yamamoto gingerly place his bowl of rice down and stood up rather abruptly with a rather forced smile, startling the occupants in the room.

"I'm going to check on her and get her to come for breakfast. Go on without me." With a final apologetic smile, he headed for the door, but not before noticing the approving smirk on the unusually quiet arcobaleno's face.

It didn't take long for the swordsman to reach Lianna's office, and he swung open the door only to be met with a toppled swivel chair and a collapsed figure on the floor. He could've sworn his heart stopped at the sight before him. Lianna was sprawled face down on the floor, scattered blueprints and files surrounded her as she stayed unconscious, breathing in heavy yet quick pants with a slightly flushed face.

"Ana! Oh no, Lianna talk to me!" Yamamoto ran to her side, only to feel an ungodly amount of heat radiating off her body. At the shouts of her boyfriend, Lianna's eyes opened ever so slightly.

"Takeshi…?"

"What were you thinking?! I thought I told you to get some sleep!" He burst out without thinking much.

"Heheh… sorry, Takkun, I guess I lost track of time. Again…" She laughed weakly in response.

"I couldn't care less about that. I'm getting you to the infirmary. Now."

"Sorry for the trouble…"

"You're no trouble. I just… I just wish you wouldn't keep everything to yourself. I'm here for you. We all are." He smiled assuringly _(sorry but is that even a word?)_ at her. "Please, I know you've been hurt and find it hard to lean on others… but please lean on me a little more okay?"

"…I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. I do trust you. More than anymore I've ever met for the last 10 years. But sometimes I can't help it…"

"Just rest okay? We can talk later." He readied himself to carry Lianna to the infirmary.

"Yeah. But I promise I won't do this anymore…" That sentence threw him off guard and he froze, looking at her in slight disbelief. It wasn't the first time she had worked herself to the point of collapsing after all. "…what? Don't give me that look! I mean it. But as long as… as long as you let me stay with you…" And she slipped into a deep sleep with a contented smile.

"… you silly girl. Why would I ever leave you?"

After that, Yamamoto piggy-backed her to her room and left to get some food for her when she woke up. Everyone went ballistic upon hearing how he found their friend passed out on the floor, but he just told them he'd take care of her. Then, Yamamoto smiled. And it was not just any smile. It was one he hadn't shown ever since they were pulled to the future. Everyone breathed huge sighs of relief, and for a moment it seemed like everything was okay again. Getting some medicine in case Lianna's fever decided to skyrocket, Yamamoto placed everything on a tray, including her favourite grilled salmon and a glass of warm milk before heading to the room where she rested at. He crept into the room and set the tray on the bedside table softly then settled down on the floor beside the sleeping Lianna and stroked her hair contentedly with one hand, the other finding her left hand sticking out from the sheets before eventually falling asleep at her bedside.

Though it was quite the sight to see when the rest of the gang found them a couple of hours later; but that's a story for another time.

.

..

…

 _To Lianna:_

" _Please don't take on everything yourself, lean on me a little more, ok?" - Takeshi_

* * *

 _ **Oh god I completely butchered Yama's entire personality. And ugh I didn't like how it turned out overall, especially the confrontation. Definitely gonna write another one for Yama.**_

 _ **PLEASE TELL ME IF ANYONE WANTS THE KIDS VERSION!**_

 _ **With that, I'm off to brainstorm for Ryohei and Hana's story.**_

 _ **MADDx out!**_


	4. YamamotoxOC (80OC)- Her Reliance (Ver 2)

_**Honestly, I didn't care and uploaded both anyway. The main difference is at the end, so you can skip until there if you wish… but I did make changes here and there to integrate the kids in.**_

* * *

What the Swordsman wants: Her reliance – _ **or**_ - _"Lean on me a little more, ok?"_

It was hard. Very hard. They were suddenly transported to the future with the heavy responsibility of saving the world, and to top it off, Lia's future self had burdened her younger counterpart with so many things to carry out for the raid on the Millefiore. The future she had witnessed was also making it hard to grasp her head around her priorities. She had two children with the guy she had just only admitted she had feelings for, and children were the last thing anyone needed with the Vongola Hunt going on; yet their future selves had to go and prove everyone else wrong. She might have accepted the whole thing, plus the father seemed more resolved to protect her, but still, not exactly the best future you'd hope to see.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Lianna cursed as she went though some folders after being on the phone with the Varia in Italy, planning the secret raid they'd be doing on their end. "My future self has _got_ to be insane."

"Lianna-chan?" a familiar, albeit slightly concerned voice broke into her reverie.

"Takeshi-kun? What are you doing here?" she had been using the small office her future self had, but now it seemed unorganised as opposed to what it originally looked like. "It's late, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Haha, I'd ask you the same." He laughed lightly and pulled up a chair to sit beside her. "The raid is really keeping you busy isn't it?"

Lianna sighed softly and threw the documents onto the desk, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't get it, why was I the only one that got instructions left behind from myself? Did I anticipate my own disappearance? Why was my future self handling so much important things about the raid if I knew I was going to disappear? Just how-"

"Shh… just stop thinking so much, Lianna. I know it's too soon to be saying this, but I'll always be here, kay?" Yamamoto hushed his girlfriend (and future wife) with a reassuring smile. They were adjusting fast to each other as a couple, making Tsuna wonder if they were fated to be from the start and irking Gokudera with the random acts of 'mushiness' as he would dub.

"But you and the others have your own enigmas to solve; Kojiro isn't exactly listening to you all the time is he? And I still can't wrap my head around everything…"

"Even with future Hibari and Xanxus' help?"

"Kyo-nii can only tell me what I already know, and *scoffs* Xanxus? His instructing, which is no different from talking to a goldfish, is giving me a headache since all he does is throw more things for me to solve. Also, Squalo's incessant yelling and Luss' cooing in the background doesn't help." She sighed again, before switching to a different topic to keep Yamamoto from worrying. "Aside the raid, how's Meiko and Satoshi doing?"

He smiled, thinking of his two kids who were, ironically, not yet his. "They finally fell asleep. Meiko pouted and fussed a little but calmed once she got tired."

She smiled in return. "That's good." But the smile soon faded, a more serious look replacing it. "It seems unfair. They don't deserve to live in such an era of violence and bloodshed."

"Which is why we're working hard to restore it, eh?" Yamamoto chuckled and smiled. "Okay then! What else do you have to get done? I'll help you so you can get to sleep faster."

"W-what?" she faltered at his sudden eagerness. Furthermore, she was no fool. She was a trained Mafioso, one that carried the title of nono's daughter, and could easily tell that her boyfriend was fatigued from his extensive trainings with Reborn. She was grateful enough that he even came to see her. "Nah, I'm almost done anyway. Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast kay?" she flashed a small smile, but it was no secret she was, and has been, working and training non-stop since she arrived in the future. It had begun to take its toll.

Yamamoto looked at her suspiciously with a little pout. "Are you sure? You've been doing this almost every night."

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled again. "Seriously! Go on, Takeshi! If anything, I'm sorry for having you to keep the kids in check most of the time."

"They're our future kids. You have nothing to be sorry about." Yamamoto said with an unusually serious face. "Just… take care. Night." He gave a worried smile before leaving.

"Night…" Lianna muttered, catching the suspicion and worry in his voice. "Gah! Come on, let's finish up the final draft for the blueprint routes into the Melone base then I can start on the arrangements for the Varia…" She muttered to herself, once again burning the midnight oil.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was feeling rather helpless as he walked back to his room, unable to help her at all. He sighed, knowing Lianna knew he didn't believe her.

"Why do you keep everything to yourself…" He said to no one in particular, before returning to bed with a heavy heart.

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

The next day, everyone awoke quite early. Some due to natural habit, others forced by unspeakable means (please, we all know how Reborn wakes Tsuna up every morning). The girls, minus Lianna and Bianchi, were preparing breakfast as the gang filled in the kitchen one by one. Gokudera came first, followed by Ryohei, Bianchi, then a very distraught Tsuna and beaming Reborn.

"I thought I was gonna die before I even woke up…" Tsuna breathed, still in slight horror.

"You're just a big baby." Reborn rebutted, sipping at coffee that Bianchi made.

"That's ironic, coming from you!"

Just then, the kids, Lambo, I-Pin, Satoshi and Meiko came running into the kitchen, laughing at the top of their lungs despite the early hour.

"Ah! Come on guys…" Yamamoto soon followed, a defeated smile on his face at trying to keep the kids quiet. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Yamamoto!" greetings and such were thrown around the room before everyone settled down.

"…... So I guess Lianna-chan isn't joining us again…" Kyoko voiced out as the food was being dished out.

"Maybe she's still sleeping." Yamamoto said with a very faint attempt at a smile. "She was still working when I checked on her last night…"

"Again?!" Tsuna nearly choked on his miso soup, reflexively glancing. They all knew to a certain extent that the info that they received was not only processed by Giannini, but also by Lianna and the occasional Hibari. "She's been doing this every day for the past week! And even forgetting to eat ever since the raid was announced!"

At this, Yamamoto gingerly place his bowl of rice down and stood up rather abruptly with a rather forced smile, startling the occupants in the room.

"I'm going to check on her and get her to come for breakfast. Go on without me." With a final apologetic smile, he headed for the door, but not before noticing the approving smirk on the unusually quiet arcobaleno's face.

It didn't take long for the swordsman to reach Lianna's office, and he swung open the door only to be met with a toppled swivel chair and a collapsed figure on the floor. He could've sworn his heart stopped at the sight before him. Lianna was sprawled facedown on the floor, scattered blueprints and files surrounded her as she stayed unconscious, breathing in heavy yet quick pants with a slightly flushed face.

"Ana! Oh no, Lianna talk to me!" Yamamoto ran to her side, only to feel an ungodly amount of heat radiating off her body. At the shouts of her boyfriend, Lianna's eyes opened ever so slightly.

"Takeshi…?"

"What were you thinking?! I thought I told you to get some sleep!" He burst out without thinking much.

"Heheh… sorry, Takkun, I guess I lost track of time. Again…" She laughed weakly in response.

"I couldn't care less about that. I'm getting you to the infirmary. Now."

"Sorry for the trouble…"

"You're no trouble. I just… I just wish you wouldn't keep everything to yourself. I'm here for you. We all are." He smiled assuringly _(sorry but is that even a word?)_ at her. "So please, I know you've been hurt and find it hard to lean on others… but please lean on me a little more okay?"

"…I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. I do trust you. More than anymore I've ever met for the last 10 years. But sometimes I can't help it…"

"Just rest okay? We can talk later." He readied himself to carry Lianna to the infirmary.

"Yeah. But I promise I won't do this anymore…" That sentence threw him off guard and he froze, looking at her in slight disbelief. It wasn't the first time she had worked herself to the point of collapsing after all. "…what? Don't give me that look! I mean it. But as long as… as long as you let me stay with you…" And she slipped into a deep sleep with a contented smile.

"… you silly girl. Why would I ever leave you?"

After that, Yamamoto piggy-backed her to her room and left to get some food for her when she woke up. Everyone went ballistic upon hearing how he found their friend passed out on the floor, but he just told them he'd take care of her. Then, Yamamoto smiled. And it was not just any smile. It was one he hadn't shown ever since they were pulled to the future. Everyone breathed huge sighs of relief, and for a moment it seemed like everything was okay again. Getting some medicine in case Lianna's fever decided to skyrocket, Yamamoto placed everything on a tray, including her favourite grilled salmon and a glass of warm milk before heading to the room where she rested at. He was about to approach the door when he felt two small tugs on his jacket and a worried voice coming from below.

"Tou-san… is kaa-san okay?" the glassy eyes of Satoshi and Meiko met their father's.

"You two…" he set the tray down beside him as he crouched down to their level, giving them a smile and patting their heads. "Your kaa-san is going to be fine. Tou-chan is gonna make sure of that!"

The two siblings looked at each other, and nodded to each other before declaring: "We want to help too!" with the most serious faces they could muster, causing the older Yamamoto to be taken aback.

"Haha! You want to help eh? Come on then, but quietly, your kaa-san is still sleeping."

"En!"

The 3 of them crept into the room and set the tray on the bedside table. Yamamoto then settled down on the floor beside the sleeping Lianna and stroked her hair with content as the two kids peered over the bed to see their mother before eventually all three ended up falling asleep at her bedside.

Though it was quite the sight to see when the rest of the gang found them a couple of hours later; but that's a story for another time.

.

..

…

 _To Lianna:_

" _Please don't take on everything yourself, lean on me a little more, ok?" - Takeshi_


	5. RyoheixHana (3387)- Her Trust

_**Im so sorry for going on a year long hiatus…. Anyway… This one was tricky. It's hard to figure out what goes on inside both their noggins and their personalities are very hard to portray. I did the best I could...**_

 _ **p.s, it is IMPOSSIBLE for Ryohei to NOT be slightly ooc. He would have changed, even just a little, if he ever got a girl. Not because I can't write Ryohei to save my life, no, not at all. (ignore me im in denial)**_

 _ **so I guess it's on to the next chapter! The story is set about 2 years after canon btw.**_

 _ **WARNINGS! Awkwardness, conflicts, some fluff and loads of ooc-ness**_

 _ **DISCLAIMAH! Owning KHR is something that is never happening, unless the Vongola is willing to pull some stri- STOP STOP I'M FREAKING KIDDING YOU TRIGGER HAPPY BABY! JESUS**_

* * *

What the boxer wants: Her trust - _ **or**_ \- " _Please believe in the way I love you."_

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

"WHAT WAS I THINKING?!"

The irritated voice of one Kurokawa Hana rang out from the empty corridors of Namimori High. Stalking angrily from the room where the boxing club deemed their HQ, she ignored the shouting from various people in the room, yet unable to help notice how the yells of Sasagawa Ryohei weren't amongst them. Which was odd. Very odd. Like, it-might-be-the-end-of-the-world odd. Shaking her head to rid herself of thoughts of the insensitive boxer, Hana exited the school still feeling mad.

' _Even at a time like this my brain thinks of him.'_ She lamented to herself. "Ugh I'm such an idiot."

"Oh? I thought you said you were different from those 'idiotic monkeys'?"

"The… toddler." Hana frowned slightly. It had been almost 2 years following the end of the curse and Reborn had grown quite a couple of inches. Plus she was still getting over her dislike of children. What on earth was he doing here?

"I'm doing my usual spying on Tsuna." Reborn said with a knowing look. Hana frowned deeper. "I'm just good at reading people."

"…. Whatever… see you." She sighed inaudibly and walked past Reborn.

"You should look at things from another perspective sometimes. There is always something worth understanding on the other side."

Hana, startled at the sudden advice thrown at her and somewhat frustrated at the fact that he, a toddler no less, read her so easily, whipped her head back to glare at the toddler. But when she did, he was nowhere in sight.

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

Hana avoided Ryohei for days. And it worried everyone especially Ryohei himself, even if he didn't show it. The problem lay in the fact that Hana was not willing to even listen to the boxer despite his efforts to talk it out.

"Hey… Onii-chan. I'm getting worried. Are you sure everything is okay between you and Hana-chan?" Kyoko asked one day as they were walking home from school

"I'm extremely unsure. She won't talk to me." Ryohei spoke. And SOFTLY to boot!

"Hahh? But why? Hana-chan isn't an unreasonable person."

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. I wish I knew." Ryohei sighed exasperatedly. And so, they walked back the rest of the way in silence.

Elsewhere, Hana was flipping through a magazine on her bed after a shower and caught sight a cute guy, something that hasn't happened in quite a long time since starting a relationship with the sun guardian. But now, she just felt a pang of loneliness instead.

"Was I being too hard on him? He is an idiot after all…" Hana muttered to herself. Reflecting on what had happened that day, she closed her eyes and unconsciously fell asleep.

…

" _What do you think you're doing?!" Hana yelled at Ryohei, who was talking with some of his club juniors. Upon seeing her, the boxer blanched, thinking of how screwed he was right now. "You just got out of the hospital and you're here trying to kill yourself again? There hasn't been any important things going on and you're going OUT of your way to kill yourself!"_

" _H-hana, look, I can extremely explain…" Ryohei lifted his hands in defense, the two boxing gloves in his hands_

" _Then by all means, go on!" she yelled, not even bothering to keep her emotions in check._

 _Ryohei opened his mouth to explain, only to get a hard nudge on the back by one of the club members, telling him to hush lest his surprise for Hana was let out of the bag. He just ended up gaping at her wordlessly. Which did nothing to calm her; if anything, it did the opposite._

" _I thought you promised. But now you're no different from the rest of those suicidal monkeys." Hana spat out with a chilling voice before turning tail and walking away._

…

Ryohei awoke in the middle of the night, startled by the flashback dream of their fight. He sat up, and instinctively directed his eyes to the dented and torn gift box on his drawer shelf. He got the gift hours before their fight, but... The boxer let out an inaudible grunt of frustration (or rather he tried, it was 4am and grunting in his usual obnoxiously loud manner would wake the whole house) and flopped back onto his bed, contemplating for the nth time on how to approach his angry girlfriend.

In fact, getting injured wasn't even part of the plan! I mean yeah getting injured is never part of any plan but still; how on earth was he supposed to know he would be trailed then attacked while picking up a custom made anniversary gift?! To make matters worse, the gift now had to be sent back to be polished and fixed. Needless to say Ryohei didn't get much sleep that night either.

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

"Hana-chan!" the naturally cutesy voice rang through the hall just as lunch break was ending and everyone was heading back to class, catching Kurokawa Hana's attention. That and the fact that her name was called.

"Kyoko? What's up?" Hana stopped and turned to face the bubbly girl.

She flashed her best friend a smile. "There's a really nice café I found yesterday! Can you come with me after school?"

"I don't think if I feel like it though…" Hana trailed off, thoughts of her boyfriend floating past her mind. The guilt of maybe being too harsh had crept in and the black-haired woman was now trying to find a way to apologise while keeping her dignity at the very least intact. "Besides, don't you normally ask Miura to g-"

"Pleaseeee? Haru-chan's busy with supplementary classes today." Cue the sparkles.

"Alright alright." heaving an exasperated sigh Hana rolled her eyes.

"Yay! You're the best!"

"Hey calm down Kyoko. We should get back to class."

"Ah! You're right!" noticing they would soon be marked late, the two girls quickly made their way past the corridors and back to class. But little did Hana know, while she was finding ways to reconcile, there would be an even bigger surprise awaiting her.

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

Before long school ended and Kyoko proceeded to lead her friend to the café she discovered. Walking leisurely along the streets of Namimori, the two girls began chatting about nothing in particular despite most of the talking being done by Kyoko. Throughout the whole way, Hana was unable to keep her mind from reminding herself of the sun guardian for at least a few times and was distracted half the time. In fact, she barely noticed when Kyoko had cheerily declared they had arrived.

"We're here!"

' _Snap out of it! This isn't like you at all!'_ Hana berated herself internally before looking at her surroundings properly, seeing she had been only barely paying attention since 10 minutes ago.

She looked up and was not prepared for what she was seeing.

"… Hi, Hana." There stood Ryohei, looking awkward with an expression on his face that clearly stated there was more he wanted to say.

"… Kyoko what is t-" Hana, beyond shocked, turned to get an explanation but was cut off.

"Hana-chan please. At least hear him out." She pleaded.

Hana heaved a resignated sigh and slowly turned back to face Ryohei, all the while taking in her surroundings. It was actually a new café, but oddly it was currently empty. Chic and stylish cylindrical lamps hung on the whitewashed walls and the place smelled like freshly baked bread and dainty cakes stood in the display case. Finally, she focused her eyes on her boyfriend who looks like he was going to explode (literally).

"I'm listening, Ryohei." She hadn't said his name in a while, and it sent shocks down her spine.

"Uh. Well, you see… I'm sorry. For everything! I know you extremely worry all the time especially when I get hurt! But trust me there was a reason I was so scratched up! I was trailed by a shady person from some external famigli-"

"I get it, you're sorry." Hana decided to stop him there. In fact, she wasn't even angry anymore. There was no point. And even tho she'd probably never say it out loud, she kinda missed him.

"… so….?"

"I'm not mad." She gave a soft smile that only Ryohei and Kyoko ever saw. The boxer's own smile soon emerged as he yelled in triumph, pumping a fist to the air.

"EXTREME!"

"Oh my g- Ryohei shut up we're in public!" Hana paled and tried to clamp her hand over his mouth.

"mmph!" slightly startled, he moved her hand away before sheepishly explaining. "Actually… I booked out the place for the hour…"

"WHAT?!" Such a un-Ryohei like action threw Hana completely off her rails.

"It was extremely master pao pao's idea!"

Hana facepalmed. _'of course. It had to be the toddler'_

"Also…"

"?"

"Turn around for a bit." Ryohei said.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Completely baffled at this point, Hana did as she was told and shortly after felt something cold around her neck.

"Wait… is this a necklace?" Hana looked down at the new accessory that now hung from her neck. It was just a simple heart shaped gold locket, and inside was an engraving of their names in kanji.

"Yeah, I picked it up and was going to give it to you that day but the famiglia that recently voided the peace treaty between them and the Vongola had trailed us all the way to Namimori… and so there was a fight and the locket got broken so I had to get it redone…" Ryohei admitted, finally getting it off his chest.

"I'm sorry for misunderstanding." Hana said. _'_ _Love makes us feel strange emotions, think strange thoughts and do strange things… But I guess it's just the way it works.'_ She mused, holding back a smirk.

"Yay! Everything's okay again!" Kyoko, who had been silently watching from the table in the corner piped up. "Hana-chan! Onii-chan! Sit down, let's have some cake!"

The couple looked at each other and smiled before walking over to join the brunette.

 **=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

 **Omake (unrelated but I had to)**

Days later when everything was okay again, Hana ran into Reborn.

"Hey, toddler."

"Ciao, Kurokawa."

"… Thanks."

Reborn smirked. "For what?"

"I'm not going to spell it out for you." Hana frowned. And just when she was beginning to like him.

"I'm glad it worked out for you." Reborn looked up to face Hana eye to eye. "After all, it's not wrong to love someone. Even if they're the most troublesome in the world.

"It's not wrong huh… I guess if you truly love someone and they love you they will still come back, even if said love sometimes pushes you apart." Hana said, half to Reborn half to herself. In that instant, a blue haired woman with a serene smile flashed through Reborn's mind.

"Anyway, thanks. I'll be off now." With that the black-haired woman walked away, leaving Reborn's mind in slight turmoil unbeknownst to Hana.

"Im sorry to say, Kurokawa. But you're wrong; sometimes, they don't come back." Reborn said with slight melancholy when Hana was out of sight, before leaping into the bushes and vanishing.

.

..

…

To Hana:

" _I know I was EXTREMELY never your first choice, but please believe in the way I love you."_

* * *

 **Did you see what I did there? The subtle rebornxsephira there? Hmm? :D**

 **okay i'll shut up. leave a review!**


End file.
